Tobacco Quest
Tobacco Quest is the thirteenth episode of the third season. Tagline While flying through Interstellar Concordium space, Putal awakens and dreamed of extra-strong cigarettes. He sets out on a quest to find some cigarettes for the rest of the journey, swearing off replicated cigarettes, deeming them unhealthy. Summary Act One Putal is in the sickbay for a regular check-up due to his sickness. He then tells Pazzo that he dreamed of fresh, extra-strong cigarettes. Vox'ula then announces to him that he exhausted the ship's stock of cigarettes. It is in this mindset that he recalibrates the ship's sensors in order to look for cigarettes. He then reveals that tobacco would cure his pancreatic sicknesses, then detecting nicotine at 8 o'clock, mark 29. At this moment, Taev Radaik forms a first away team to look for cigarettes. Meanwhile, the occupants of their destination get ready to greet them and they ready their cigarette stocks. Act Two However, they needed to make for the space station as fast as they could because they detected another ship closing in on their position. Once out of warp, they contact Listening post #4612, requesting permission to board the facility. Putal then proceeds to reserve a triple-occupation hotel room, while the away team is made out of four people instead. The maître d'hôtel explains to them that the station is made to offer solace from non-smoking worlds to species like Megarites that smoke tobacco for medicine, with Putal paying the hotel bill at this time. And Stella asked Putal what his prescription was. Act Three After they settled in their room, Putal leaves the rest of the away team so he can take cigarettes. He discovers that the tobbaconist occupies an entire deck. While Putal is shopping for tobacco, Brianna Reiss uses her telepathy power and senses that Putal needs aid, after which she collapses. suggests that they go under the guise of Q'Naabian inspectors, but Neleras objects and they go on the station as mere customers instead. Before boarding the station, they are warned that the ISC will come momentarily. On the station, the second away team books another room for two nights and they ask for the manager to meet them. Act Four Once the key to their room is given, Brianna lies flat on the bed, which was more comfortable than the beds in the crew quarters. Meanwhile, Annika goes to the convenience store on the station, quoting that she needed to shop for the road. At the same moment, Putal couldn't make his mind up while Aerv pressured him to hurry up in fleecing the station of its tobacco. Unbeknownst to Putal, Annika's shopping ordeal makes him decide what cigarettes they want, as he followed the smell trail of food, steaks in particular. Putal finally settles on taking in several packs of cigarettes when he realized that there were no cartons onboard. Act Five Once Putal was put under arrest for attempting to steal the cigarettes, he was thrown in the brig. However, a meeting with the listening post's commanding officer was finally arranged and the away teams told him that the flight path of their mission would probably not lead them towards planets where tobacco is smoked for medicine. Putal was released when it was revealed that he suffered from an incurable sickness. When Brianna awakens, she becomes paranoid and she goes berserk, assaulting Neleras, after which she got a disruptor shot. The ISC inspectors then beam over to the station and they find nothing abnormal. External link *Tobacco Quest on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes